The Letter
by ThePotterWay
Summary: A/U I got this idea listening to a video a friend made and it blossomed from there. Michelle has been dead a year from the accident, and Danny writes a letter to Michelle, trying to get out his feelings. Read and Review, please.
1. Danny's Letter

A/N: I just want to blame this crazy idea on the lateness of the Hour, but when creativity takes hold of you, you must get to work, This is a One shot unless anyone out there wants me to continue. I got this idea from a Full House Music Video made by PrettyInPink3260. This story is an AU from original show line.

Basically in this Fanfiction, When Michelle fell off the horse, She dies instead of losing her memory. In this fanfiction, It takes place a year after the horse accident. I don't care if you hate it or love it, I am doing it to get it out of my brain, Read and review, flames accepted

It had been a year since Danny Tanner's Little girl died on the horse… It was like losing Pam all over again, but this time, it was worse… it was his little girl… and the accident shouldn't of happened at all, if only he could of kept his big mouth shut, it was his own fault that his little girl had to escape the grasp of the parents competition… He never really recovered, after this. Dispite D.J and Stephanie's help, he still fell in bits of depression.

His therapist had recommend writing a letter to Michelle to get out all the Feeling out. He called it Very Theraputic. He really didn't think it would work, but he decided to give it a chance anyways.. He sat down, with a Pen and Paper, and began to Write

Dear Michelle –

It has been a year since I lost you, and I've never got to apoligize for ever getting you into the compitition. I blame myself for every trying to get you in a competitor mood, that is what caused you to run away and go on the trail. My little Baby, I really hope you will be able to forgive me. I never ment for any of this to happen.

I have loved you ever since you were born. You were the light of my life, and shining star. I remember the pain of losing Pam in the car accident, but you and the other family members helping me get through the pain, especially you. You were too young to understand what happened to your mom, and you just kept on smiling. I remember you growing up, Learning to talk, your first word was "Dada" to Uncle Jesse. You Than Learned how to walk and talk. You even had your first little Crush on Howie.

I also remember when I first punished you. You had brought the swimming pool into the house and filled it up and swam in it. It was tough for me to punish you, you were and always are, my little Princess. You also learned how to ride a bike and even though you felll down, you eventually learned how to ride the bike.

There was that time where you had to face the reality of death, when Jesse's Grandfather came to visit and he died in his sleep, and when you found out, you were really upset about him dying. I remember feeling sad when you didn't want to talk to me at all about this. But eventually you got over it, and learned the reality of Life and death.

There was also your best friends Teddy and Denise, who miss you so much. They visit us every week and sit in your old room on your bed. I haven't touched any of your stuff during the year. It helps me get over the depression, seeing your stuff, sometimes I just think your over at a friends house.

All the memorys with you make me cherish what we have… I miss you so much Baby…. You will never be able to be replaced, that is, I would never want to try and replace you to begin with. You were the best little girl a parent could ever ask for and it hurts every time I think of what happens. I hope in time all this pain will go away, Rest in Peace, Michelle Elizabith Tanner.

Your Loving Father,

Danny Tanner

Author Note: I am contemplating a second Chapter on Uncle Jesse writing a letter like this, I might, or I might now.


	2. Jesse's Letter

A/N: I am Really sorry it took me this long to update this story, I want to thank everyone who has been waiting for me to update, I Caught the bug of Writer's Block. I want to thank everyone who's like this fan fiction. I'm also Planning to start a FanFiction soon on Full House. So look for it. You know the Drill, Read and Review.

Jesse paced around his room, he was upset. Today was the day that his Munchkin Michelle Tanner had lost his life. He couldn't believe that this could ever happen to his niece… he thought nothing could ever happen to any of them, nothing bad at all. And than this happened. This had really upset him so bad he temporarily gave up music. He almost broke down and lost it.

He had heard that Danny's therapist told him that it was a very good idea for one to write a letter to a deceased person, to get the unsaid feelings out. He didn't know what to do. He had held all this feeling inside him – he was too afraid to let it all go, he feared that writing this letter would make the pain hurt all over again, and than he would have to go over losing Michelle all over again. She had reminded him of his sister so much, that it felt like he was losing his sister all over again.

He than snapped back to his senses, if he was going to write this Letter, it wouldn't be saying goodbye, it would be expressing his feelings that he never got to tell her. Sitting down, he ripped out a couple pages from his notebook and Began Writing.

Dear Michelle -

We've known each other for a very long time, ever since you were born, and you were always my favorite neice, and you helped me through a lot of my problems, even if you didn't know it, and even when you couldn't even talk back. You also helped me when I was Apprehensive about Becky having the Twin Boys, and you wouldn't take no as an answer, something I was very annoyed at first but when I look back I am glad that I've always stuck around.

There was a time that I was feeling trapped from living with you, Stephanie and D.J. That was the worst time, now that I think of it, and it was because of you, that I came back. And I just think what I would have missed if I hadn't got really worried over you, I would of missed everything in your life, I am Blessed that I got to spend all of my time with you, I just wish you were still around, the Pain hurts deep inside, and there is not a day I do not think of you. It hurts so Much, it feels like I've also lost my Sister again.

We've had very good moments, and we've had very crazy moments, like when Joey and I Chaperoned your class to the Museum and you went and pulled out a Dinosaur bone, that caused the whole collection to drop. That was one of the most memorable times. There was also a time that you and I got locked in trying to exchange a Christmas Gift.

But there was also Sad times, right after Becky and I got married when you didn't realize that I would have to be moving into Becky's House, and you didn't want me to leave. That was one of the times I felt horrible, I did not want to leave you, but I had to move in with Becky. I was so happy when she decided that we were going to make an apartment in the Attic. You were overjoyed when I got to move back in with you, I remember the exact look on your face.

And than there was the time that I had almost broke your heart with my Selfishness, when I went out on tour in Japan, when I forgot to call you when I was on tour and I said that I would. When I think back to it now, I was a real evil person. There was nothing more important than keeping a Promise that I've made.

You've also really helped me get over the loss of our Papuli, especially when I was trying to get over it by keeping myself busy. You're the one that helped me get my feelings out to him, you were the one that said it was okay to cry, and that's what I actually did, I cried. And than there was that Family Picnic where I blew you off for song writing, I am totally glad that I came to the Family picnic instead of just trying to write a song.

I just miss you so much, and I wish you peace. I love you so much, Muchkin, please, Rest in Peace, Michelle Elizabeth Tanner.

Jesse.


End file.
